This invention relates generally to an information appliance system and, in particular to a navigational position generator and method.
Navigational position devices are currently used in numerous devices to provide positional data for a variety of purposes. For example, global positioning systems (GPS) are currently used in land, sea and air vehicles to provide an accurate three-dimensional location anywhere in the world. Applications also use positional data for things such as location specific weather and navigational aids in automobiles.
Presently, positional data from numerous navigational position devices can be accessed by a device or application, whereby the device or application communicates directly with the source of positional data. This requires substantial resources, for example processing power and memory, in order for navigational position devices to communicate with each position device directly and simultaneously. Also, an application may receive positional data that lacks sufficient resolution or is too detailed for the application""s purpose. This creates further inefficiencies by having to process information that may not be useful.
Accordingly, there is a significant need for a method and system for overcoming deficiencies in the prior art as outlined above.